


Contest

by Anonymous



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-29
Updated: 2012-02-29
Packaged: 2017-10-31 21:52:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Done for DCU meme. Dick lost his memory and Jason plays caretaker. Awkward feelings and angst happens when they are looking at pictures to help Dick recover his memory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contest

He was laughing and smiling more often than he was when Jason first found him. His bright sky blue eyes didn’t show confusion or recognition anymore. Jason didn’t know if Dick is recovering more and more about before his accident. 

“You’re chewing your lips again.” Dick flashed another million dollar smile. He turned to Jason as they sit next to each other on an old, worn but well-loved couch. Pictures of various people, super heroes and the like, were scattered on a cheap coffee table. 

“Sorry. Just thinking.” Jason relaxed his body and put the idea that things, his relationship with Dick, will end up like they were before. He needed to be there for Dick, he didn’t need to be selfish and keep Dick from recovering. History always plagued Jason, history always kept him from trying to move on, and history always had a way to make sure Jason knows that he will never find contentment. For Dick, Jason will pack that desire to block recovery in the back of his head. 

“You’re brooding.” Dick snorted before giving Jason a light kiss on the cheek. 

Jason lightly flinched. It wasn’t that he didn’t enjoy Dick’s romantic actions. In fact, that would be what he would miss the most when the older man fully recover. It was once again history; history of fighting, quips, mistrust, violence, and emotions. It made Jason feel afraid and awkward. 

Dick bumped his shoulder to demand Jason’s attention on a faded picture he was holding.

”God damn it Dickiebird” Jason thought. Dick just so happened to show him a picture of Jason during his awkward teen years wearing the classic Robin outfit with panties with Dick wearing his crime of contemporary fashion outfit inspired by disco. 

“Did I really wear that to fight crime and who is that beside me?” Dick accepted that he was vigilante superhero right off the bat. He was being a smart cookie when he figured out he must be fairly well known when he was receiving “Get Well” cards, fruit baskets and visits from demigods, time travelers, aliens, empowered humans, and regular do-gooders. He did gawk when THE Superman visited. 

However, Dick did have rough patches too. He was the one that convinced the Batfamily that he was okay in Jason’s care. Jason is still not even sure if it was miracle and that Dick somehow turned into god or if it was another deus ex machina pulled by the same cosmic forces that had him wake up from being dead. Whatever it was at least it knew Jason is good at being a caretaker and that it is taunting him with the false hope of being considered a member of the family. 

“You’re brooding again. So who is the leggy kid next to me? He doesn’t look like Tim and Damian isn’t older enough.” Dick tapped Jason’s forehead to get his attention. 

Jason took a deep breath. “That will be me. Age 14.” He felt his cheeks flush as Dick’s smile turned into a grin. 

“Really? I guess you were still in that awkward phase.” Dick chuckled as his eyes sparkle with amusement at Jason. 

“Oh, you think it’s funny? You wore the same thing when you were my age.” Jason retorted as he reached over to the table to seek out to see if there is a picture of Dick wearing the infamous green scaly panties. 

“Bet I had the legs and ass for it.” Dick chirped. Jason paused before going back to his search. 

“I bet I still do.” 

Stupid acrobats and their making him drop his mental barrier ways. He was not expecting to be stealth hugged and having flirts whispered into his ear. Especially since he found the best embarrassing photo he had of Dick wearing his Robin costume. 

Dick kissed the back of his ear. “Want to have a contest to see who has the best ass?”

Jason inhaled. Dick lost his memories and wants to play adult twister with him. Dick doesn’t know the full extent of their relationship. He doesn’t remember the arguments, the punches, and the cockfighting they had. Dick isn’t aware of how twisted and ugly it was. 

This feels so wrong. Jason wanted to reciprocate Dick’s feelings, but not now. He wanted to go down on Dick, kiss every inch of his skin, watch him make sounds of pleasure, and get lost in Dick’s bright eyes in blissful daze. He can’t. 

Dick removed his arms slowly. “It’s okay. I get it.” Dick smiled, but it was obviously for show. 

“No. You don’t.” Jason simply states as he ruffled his own hair. 

Dick turned to look out at the window. Dejected and hurt. Jason leaned back into the couch, feeling guilty and hurt. 

“....When you recover a bit more. I’ll take you up on the contest.” Jason offered. 

Dick turned back to face Jason. “Promise?”

“Yeah. Promise” Jason choked out. He rose up the picture of younger Dick to change the subject. “And here’s a picture of you as Robin.” 

Dick snatched the picture and grinned. “Wow. I told you I could wear the outfit.” 

Dick’s grinned turned malicious as he turned to Jason. “I should order some green scaly panties in our sizes.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting here. If there are any glaring errors, please comment as my English is not the best.


End file.
